Traveling With A Mad Man
by AglonAuthor
Summary: Meet Elizabeth and Lily. They are both great Whovians and Sherlockians. They have always dreamed of running off with that fictional mad man in a box. One day, they're thoughts on him are changed. One day, they can run off with him. But are their lives worth risking? Then it becomes an even bigger risk when they meet the only consulting detective. Why does everyone know who they are
1. Chapter 1

**Well…Happy birthday, merry Christmas, whatever else. I'm giving this fic as a gift to my friends Noodle Fanatic and sconesRtasty. Not really a reason for me to, I just felt like it.**

**I listened to Vale Decem, Doomsday, and River of Tears on a constant loop while writing this :'(**

It was light that night. Lighter than usual anyway. The moon was full and its rays were beaming brightly down at the ground. More specifically, at two girls. The ground was soft beneath their bare feet. The grass was damp and it felt quite nice actually. The trees were filled with green leaves, making the crown burst with life. A mild summer breeze broke through the brisk summer air. The two girls were lying down on a hillside, looking up at the sky. Looking up at the stars. They were a beautiful white against the dark blue and purple sky. The moon was large and bright, shining down on everything, making the dew sparkle.

Lily was a fairly loud girl. She had a spastic personality and a ball of energy constantly inside her. She had a spark that refused to go out. She was kind and thoughtful, making sure to laugh and have a great time with others. She was someone anyone could connect with and someone anyone could befriend.

Elizabeth was a wonderful person. She was a lovable, huggable, amazing girl. She was kind to everyone, and helpful in every subject. She was one year less than Lily, who was fourteen; so she was thirteen. She was friends with just about everyone, and would always be there for people.

These two teenagers had a lot in common. One of those thing was their love for Doctor Who. They absolutely adored The Doctor. Elizabeth loving nine and Lily loving eleven. They had another friend who wasn't with them at the time who loved ten; so they had the most modern three. Well…excluding John Hurt. They had actually all dressed up as their favorite and went to a restaurant, video-taping everything. Along with Sherlock, Doctor Who would never be something they disliked.

A noise interrupted their thoughts and they both sat up. Some leaves were rustling behind the bushes. Lily and Elizabeth grabbed onto each other. "Ow!" said a hushed voice. "Liz, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry!" hissed another voice. Three people stepped out of the shrubbery. They were all girls, around the same age; early twenties by the looks of it. One had dark brown eyes and black hair coming down to her chest. The one next to her had red hair down to her elbows and chestnut brown eyes that were staring at the teenagers in surprise. The girl on the other end of the three had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was exchanging glances with the girl who had black hair. The one in the middle was the most surprised.

"Guys," she said, nudging the others, "is that…are they…?" She looked at them in worry.

"I figured it was the time for this to happen," muttered the blue-eyed one.

Lily and Elizabeth looked at each other then at the three adults. "You guys are…a lot like…well…" said Lily.

"Wibbly—" said the brown eyed girl.

"Wobbly—" said the ginger haired one.

"Timey—" said the blonde.

"Wimey," they all said together.

"And you're Doctor Who fans," Elizabeth muttered.

"Well," said the one with ginger colored hair, "gotta go. See 'ya!" All three of them broke into a run and went off as fast as they could.

"Wait!" called out Lily. The three strange people did not heed her words.

Lily was about to lie back down when someone else popped out of the bushes. He looked at the two and grinned. "Hello Lizzy! Lily! It's good to see you again!" The two teenagers gave the man shocked stares. "Right. Your future, my past. Spoilers. Got it." He came closer to them. "Would you care to help me in fixing the rift?" They continued to gape in disbelief. The most recognizable things he wore was a tweed jacket and a bow tie. He had a grin on his face and was looking back and forth from Elizabeth to Lily.

The two fangirls stared in shock. It was him. It was really him! It was The Doctor! They both stood up quickly. "R-Rift?" squeaked Elizabeth.

"Yes, rift. Different world and all. So. Lilliana. Elizabeth. How about a good ol' adventure?" The teenagers continued to blink.

"Just a sec," said Lily. She and Elizabeth turned around. "Did he call you Lizzy?"

"Apparently so. I don't have the nickname Lizzy. And who is he? Some sort of nerdy twin of Matt Smith?"

They both looked back at him and he waved. They turned back. "I dunno. He seems legit. But how is that possible?" Lily wondered. "We both know that Doctor Who is just a TV show and The Doctor doesn't really exist…sadly."

"He looks identical! Maybe it is Matt Smith. Maybe there are hidden cameras somewhere around here videotaping us."

"Doubtful."

There was a silence between the two girls. "Sooooo do we trust him?" asked Elizabeth. "'Cause I'm having mixed feelings right now."

"We could have him do something to prove he's really a Time Lord," suggested Lily.

Elizabeth thought about it. "You mean like the TARDIS or a sonic screwdriver or something?"

"Perfect. That's good."

"I can bring you to my TARDIS," said the Doctor lookalike, having eavesdropped on their conversation. The two teens turned to him. "Will that convince you?"

Elizabeth and Lily exchanged glances. "Then lead the way," said Elizabeth. 'The Doctor' grinned from ear to ear and jumped up.

"In that case…come along Falda! Pennies!" He ran off, the two friends stumbling to catch up.

He leapt into a clearing through the brush and disappeared from Lily's and Elizabeth's view. They ran through the trees and bushes to get to him. Then they stopped short at the sight they saw.

The Doctor (for they were nearly convinced he really was who he claimed to be) was leaned against the side of his blue police box. His TARDIS. His sexy. He smirked and raised a hand. Snapping his fingers, the door swung open. The jaws on both Lily and Elizabeth dropped to the floor. "Well," said The Doctor, stepping inside. "Come on in!" He rushed over to the controls and paced around them. The two friends stepped inside cautiously; it was as if they were afraid it would disappear if they touched it.

Elizabeth and Lily looked around the room and at each other then around the room once more. They turned to face each other again and were dead silent. After a few moments, they grabbed each other and started bouncing up and down and yelling unintelligible words.

After letting it all out, the two friends slowly began to calm down. Then they exchanged glances and raced to the console of the TARDIS. They hovered over the control and stood close to the Doctor. Like…really close. He gave them both strange looks before running around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"So! Anywhere in the universe! AnyTIME in reality! One trip ONLY! Where would you like to go?"

"Past," "Future," Lily and Elizabeth said simultaneously. Lily had said future and Elizabeth had said past. They both looked at each other.

"Well, let's take it slow here and go to the past." Lily groaned and Elizabeth grinned. He moved quickly around the console and did a spin, his tweed jacket flapping. "So…" He pulled a few levers and pushed some buttons. "How does ancient Egypt sound?" He pulled one last lever and the TARDIS began to shake. Lily and Elizabeth grabbed to the railing with grins spread across their faces. The Doctor laughed. "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**So I'd love reviews! Please give me any thoughts and ideas! I love a good idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I just say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in…well…ages? My other stories got more attention, so what can I say?**

**Noodle Fanatic - Thanks! :) That's okay!**

**Guest - Well 10 and 11 might not meet, but they are both in this story ;)**

The TARDIS came to a stop and both Elizabeth and Lily fell over into a heap on the floor. The Doctor grinned down at them and they jumped to their feet. He walked over to the door proudly. "Welcome…to Egypt!" He pulled open the doors and lifted his arms up. Lily and Elizabeth looked out the door.

"Um…Doctor," said Elizabeth. "This doesn't look like Egypt."

Egypt it was most definitely not. They were on a spaceship. The Doctor looked around. He stepped out, soon followed by Elizabeth and Lily. "Oh no," he said under his breath. "Oh no, we need to get out of here." He turned around, taking in his surroundings.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Lily. She paused. "I never thought I'd say those words."

He ran down a hallway. "Doctor?" Elizabeth called after him. The duo ran down the same hall. "Right. Lots of running." She came to a stop and both her and Lily's eyes widened.

They both stared at the sight. They were looking out of a giant window. It was huge. And on the other side of that window was a spectacular view of Earth. The Doctor was standing by the window, looking out. The two teenagers walked over to him.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it?" he said. "It's one thing seeing pictures and movies, but it's a whole other thing to see it in person." The two friends looked down at Earth for a moment before the Doctor spoke. "We're in the time of ancient Egypt, oh yes, but we're in a spaceship above it."

"Other time travelers?" asked Lily.

The Doctor looked around the room. "Not necessarily." He stepped away from the window. "I need to get you two out of here."

"What?" asked Lily. "What do you mean get us outta here? So you can come back by yourself and go on some saving lives adventure? I don't think so, not without us."

The Doctor walked up to the girls. "I'm sorry. This is of too much magnitude for your first trip."

"So we're gonna have other trips?" asked Elizabeth with a small smile.

The Doctor paused like a deer in the headlights. "That's…that's not what I meant." He grabbed their wrists and began to sprint. "We really, REALLY need to get out of—" He stopped running and Elizabeth and Lily crashed into the Doctor. They walked over to his sides and saw the reason why they needed to leave.

"INTRU-DERS! INTRU-DERS ON BOAR-D! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" said the Doctor, stepping in front of the teenagers. "You really shouldn't do that."

"INTRU-DERS WILL BE EXTER-MINATED!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got that part, but you shouldn't."

The Dalek's eye stalk looked up and down the Doctor. "I-DENTIFY YOUR-SELF!"

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor didn't expect any recognition from the Dalek though. After what happened at the Dalek asylum.

"DOC-TOR WHO?"

The Doctor smiled. "Ah yes, Doctor who? That's not important right now." He stepped closer to the Dalek. "Why are you in this time?"

"I DO NOT ANSWER QUES-TIONS OF HOS-TAGES! YOU WILL BE EXTER-MINATED!"

The Dalek raised it's gun and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the Dalek and it's gun was disabled. "RUN!" He grabbed Lily's hand and she grabbed Elizabeth's. They sprinted down the hall and tried to get back to the TARDIS. When they exited the hall, they were met by three more Daleks.

"EXTERMINATE!" They yelled together.

"Duck!" The Doctor grabbed Lily and Elizabeth and pulled them to the ground with him. The beams went over their heads.

"INTRUDERS WILL BE EXTER-MINATED!" one of them said.

"Wait!" the Doctor said. "You need us!"

"WHY WOULD WE NEED HU-MANS?" one asked.

"Oh I'm not a human."

There was a short but sure pause between them. "SCAN HIM!" one ordered. The Doctor stood still and waited for them to finish. "YOU ARE A TI-ME LORD!" it shrieked. "WE DEFEATED ALL THE TI-ME LORDS! WE WON THE VIC-TORY! THREE DA-LEKS COULD STAND AGAINST HUN-DREDS OF TI-ME LORDS! WE SURVI-VED THE TIME WAR!"

"Oh, but I survived too," said the Doctor.

"THE TI-ME LORD WILL BE TAKEN TO THE LEA-DER!" Three more Daleks surrounded the Doctor. "SCAN THE ADOLESCENTS!"

"Hey!" said Lily. "I'm fourteen!"

"HU-MANS!" confirmed a Dalek. "EXTERMINATE!"

"NO!" yelled the Doctor.

Lily and Elizabeth jumped out of the way of the beam. It hit a wall behind them and yellow sparks erupted from the hit. "Liz!" the Doctor yelled. He tossed her his sonic and his psychic paper. "Both of you! Get to the TARDIS!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Lily and Elizabeth ran down the hall, sparks bursting from each Dalek laser. The duo kept taking turns and twists. Eventually, they had gotten away from the Daleks, but they were so very much lost.

They leaned against the wall and tried to catch their breath. "We're gonna go back and save him, right?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh heck yes," said Lily.

Before they could leave the small room, the door snapped shut. Lights came up and they saw a window. Out of that window the saw Africa. "This is an escape pod," whispered Elizabeth. "Oh my gosh, we're gonna be shot down to Earth! Neither of us know how to fly this thing! We're gonna die!"

"Uh…" Lily looked around. "Yep. I think so. Wait!" She perked up and went over to a lever. "What's this? This…" She began to twist it. "…is…nothing. Yeah we're gonna die." She stopped twisting it and turned towards Elizabeth. The escape pod shook as it was shot out. They managed to sit in their seats and steady the pod. "Well the good news is, I checked at least five or six things off of my bucket list today. And that was pretty much all of it." She sighed. "Meeting Benedict Cumberbatch was never accomplished though."

"Or Tom Hiddleston," muttered Elizabeth.

They looked out the window and saw Earth. "When we first saw the Doctor, he spoke to us about his past, our future, and spoilers. Plus he seems to trust us a lot. Do you think he met our future selves?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "It would seem so. That's what it sounds like anyway." The escape pod shook, and they could tell they were entering the atmosphere. "Wait…" Elizabeth said. "We can't die…"

"Um…it looks like we're gonna die to me."

"No! Well, yes it looks that way, but the Doctor met our future selves! We live, Lily! We have to live!"

**Review if you caught the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference :)**


End file.
